


Excuse Me

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Series: #lipsdoeswinterdrabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: Prompt- you overhear my ex mocking me for being single at a holiday party and introduce yourself as my SO with a kiss on the cheek but we’ve never spoken beforeRequested by @thisismysecrethappyplace on tumblr





	Excuse Me

 

  

 

[Originally posted by whedonversegifs](https://tmblr.co/ZRmXKwNvmO1C)  


You rolled your eyes as Derek talked, his arm around his new girlfriend as he belittled you. You knew the chances that he’d show up at your friend’s holiday party, but you refused to let your asshole of an ex keep you from going anyways. And there you were. Listening to him babble on.

“You’re here alone? Single for the holidays? How’s that going for you?”

You swallowed down the urge to clock him, when an arm wrapped around your waist and some guy leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek.

“Sorry I’m late, my love. I couldn’t find somewhere to park, so I had to park across the road.”

You looked up at the giant of a man, his sharp jawline and twinkling blue eyes leaving you speechless. You practically gaped at him before he extended a hand to your ex.

“Excuse me. I don’t think I got your name?”

Derek gaped, but quickly introduced himself and whatsherface on his arm.

“And you are?”

“Gadreel.”

Derek squinted at him. “And you’re…”

“Lucky enough to call this sublime creature,” he said, tucking you in closer to his chest, “my girlfriend.”

You felt warm all over, the smell of Gadreel’s sweater making you all the more flustered as he bent to press a kiss to your forehead.

Gadreel kept the charade up for a few more minutes until Derek lost interest, a fact that endlessly delighted you.

“Oh my god, I thought he’d never leave!” You smiled up at your savior, his own grin lighting up his face. “I can’t thank you enough!”

“I heard him mocking you from over there,” he jutted his finger over his shoulder. “I couldn’t stand hearing the idiot insult such a beautiful woman.”

Heat rose to your face. The way he said it was as if he was some Shakespearean poet. Everything he said sounded beautiful, each word weighed and chosen before he said it. And he was complimenting you.

“I… Thank you, again. That was really nice of you.”

He grinned at you, his blue eyes lighting up. “No thanks is necessary.” He waved a dismissive hand. “Though, I confess, it would be my pleasure to be your date tonight. If you wish so.”

You smiled, your ex long forgotten. “I’d like that a lot, Gadreel.”


End file.
